mylittleponyg1fandomcom-20200215-history
The End of Flutter Valley
The End of Flutter Valley is the first and lengthiest story arc of My Little Pony 'n Friends, taking place after the events of Rescue at Midnight Castle, Escape from Catrina, and My Little Pony: The Movie. It spanned ten episodes and featured returning The Movie villains Hydia, Reeka, Draggle, and Ahgg alongside new antagonists: Queen Bumble and her bees. Synopsis Part One Spike, the Bushwoolies, and several of the ponies make their way to Flutter Valley for the Sunstone Celebration of the Flutter Ponies. Unbeknownst to them, they are being observed magically by Hydia, Reeka, and Draggle. Having heard Flutter Valley's description as "the most beautiful place in Ponyland", Hydia is disgusted and angered. She then dispatches Reeka and Draggle to ambush the ponies, which they do using magical lassos. Fortunately, the Flutter Ponies arrive and spot the commotion, and quickly rescue Spike and the other ponies. They then lead them to the Sunstone, and the ponies and Spike are soon enjoying the festivities. However, Reek and Draggle have followed them, determined to fulfill the mission assigned by their mother. After some searching, they come across a landslide spell, which they use in an attempt to bury their foes. Part Two Unfortunately for the two witches, Draggle's clumsy conjuring turns against them and they are forced to flee from the results of their own spell. The Flutter Ponies' visitors bid farewell, while back at the Volcano of Gloom Hydia is livid at her daughters' failure. Seeking a means of achieving vengeance, she summons several of her relatives from their portraits. On their advice, she decides to steal the Sunstone, which will leave Flutter Valley dark and dead. Reeka and Draggle are sent to Bumbleland to enlist the aid of Queen Bumble, ruler of giant bees and old enemy of the Flutter Ponies. Tricked into thinking that the Sunstone would benefit her own cold domain, Bumble agrees to an alliance with the witches. Elsewhere, Spike is watching out for the witches' return when he encounters the Furbobs, relatives of the Bushwoolies. They prove to be fleeing from large creatures called Stonebacks, who begin eating a bridge on which the ponies are traveling. Part Three Due to the Stonebacks' efforts, the bridge collapses, though Fizzy is able to save herself and her friends by conjuring bubbles in some mud below. With Baby Cuddles injured, the group travels to Furbobia, home of the Furbobs. Back in Flutter Valley, the witches and Bumble's bees arrive at the Sunstone shrine. Working together, they steal the magical gem, and the bees retreat back to Bumbleland with the Flutter Ponies in hot pursuit. Once back in Bumbleland, Bumble has her minion Sting prepare a honeycomb to trap the Flutter Ponies. The plan succeeds, and Bumble begins enjoying the benefits of having the Sunstone in her land as her minions find flowers for her to drain of nectar. As the Flutter Ponies attempt to escape, the bees dump honey on them which prevents them from moving. The other ponies, trying to make their way to Furbobia aboard a raft, run into the Stonebacks again. Part Four Sting prevents Queen Bumble from drowning the Flutter Ponies in honey, and Morning Glory is able to escape the honeycomb. Elsewhere, the ponies, Spike, Bushwoolies, and Furbobs manage to escape the Stonebacks. Reaching Furbobia, they are introduced to the other Furbobs, who prepare to help the injured Baby Cuddles. Morning Glory attempts to fly to Paradise Estate to get help from the other ponies, but is captured by a squadron of bees led by Pointer. She is then taken back to Bumbleland, where Queen Bumble has her thrown in a cage under Sting's guard while Bumble gorges herself on flower nectar. In Furbobia, the Furbobs use their steamer to heal Baby Cuddles' hurt leg. Grateful, the other ponies agree to help them against the Stonebacks, but decide that they'll need the help of the Flutter Ponies. They set out to return to Flutter Valley, unaware that Hydia, her daughters, and Ahgg have moved in to the wilting area. Part Five The Sunstone begins raising the temperature of Bumbleland dangerously, but Pointer's attempt to alert Bumble falls on deaf ears due to the increased number of flowers resulting from the heat. The Flutter Ponies recognize the danger signs, and Morning Glory pleads with Sting to let her take the Sunstone back to Flutter Valley. As she attempts to convince him, she learns that he gave up flying due to a lack of ability, and convinces him to try again. His efforts prove successful, but his loyalty to Bumble prevents him from freeing Morning Glory. The Paradise Estate ponies reach Flutter Valley but find it in sorry condition without the Sunstone. They are trapped in a web by Ahgg, and Hydia anticipates watching the sunset which will see Flutter Valley become dark and dreary forever if the Sunstone is not returned. Back in Bumbleland, the Sunstone's heat grows so great that it starts a fire. After a failed attempt to put it out, Bumble and the other bees panic and flee as the smoke becomes visible to Sting and Morning Glory. Part Six Recognizing the danger to Bumbleland and feeling forsaken by his people, Sting affirms his new friendship with Morning Glory. The two fly to the Sunstone, and Sting knocks it to the ground, only to learn that it's essential to Flutter Valley's survival after it starts melting a hole through the ground. Upon returning and finding the pair, Bumble orders Sting to reimprison Morning Glory, and orders Pointer to apprehend him when he refuses. The two bees engage in battle with Sting emerging victorious, but the Flutter Ponies' attempt to escape the melting honeycomb is halted by the returning bees. Back in Flutter Valley, the Paradise Estate ponies and their friends are trapped and under Ahgg's guard. They are able to trick Ahgg into letting one of the Furbobs out to play after Fizzy puts him in a bubble. The Furbob then escapes and heads off in search of help. Trying to find a way to rescue the other Flutter Ponies, Morning Glory and Sting spot a rainbow and travel along in. Their intent is to get help from Megan Williams, but upon arriving they end up upsetting a bull on her farm. Part Seven Megan appears just in time to help Sting and Morning Glory contain the bull, and agrees to accompany them back to Ponyland to help save the day. As neither is able to carry her alone, she has the pair hold a blanket between them for her to sit in. Back in Flutter Valley, the witches continue to anticipate making the valley their new home and tormenting the ponies. However, Draggle's inept conjuring turns the witches purple, and Hydia and Reeka leave her to watch the ponies while they head off to get back to normal. The Furbob who escaped runs into Megan's party as they return, and brings them up to speed on the status of the ponies. Back in Bumbleland, Bumble refuses to recognize the danger of the Sunstone and forces the Flutter Ponies to help her retrieve it. The Flutter Ponies manage to turn the tables on their captors, seizing control of their crane. However, Pointer and Bumble soon regain the advantage, and Honeysuckle ends up falling into the hole made by the Sunstone. Part Eight Megan's party arrives in Bumbleland, and Megan tries to reason with Queen Bumble. When this fails, Sting and Pointer face off again as the remaining Flutter Ponies attempt an escape, but they are all captured by the bees. Back in Flutter Valley, the trapped ponies and their allies attempt to cheer up Draggle. They offer her their own magic if she sets them free, but it proves to be a ruse and they leave her trapped in Ahgg's net in their place. Unfortunately, the ponies and their friends are recaptured as Hydia and Reeka return. Back in Bumbleland, Megan and her trapped friends lament their quickly dwindling chances of saving Flutter Valley. Much to their surprise, Honeysuckle reappears with new allies: the Stonebacks. With their help, Megan's group is able to escape and make their way into the Sunstone hole, but the Furbob is still terrified of the creatures. Part Nine Queen Bumble attempts to capture the Furbob, but he follows his friends into the hole and Bumble's pursuit is blocked. The Furbob is reluctant to trust the Stonebacks, but Megan convinces him that their past destructive behavior may have been due to their inability to speak. Locating the Sunstone, the Flutter Ponies use their Utter Flutter to cool it down to a safe temperature. Megan's party then sets out to return it to Flutter Valley before the sun sets. Emerging from underground, Sting flies off with the Furbob to get the rest of his people while the rest of the group proceeds to Flutter Valley. Anticipating their return, Hydia sends Ahgg to stop them, giving him a potion to prevent them from defeating him through tickling as previously. It proves effective, and Megan and her friends are thus left at Ahgg's mercy. Part Ten Fortunately for Megan's party, the Furbobs and Bushwoolies arrive and join the Stonebacks in digging a tunnel to help them escape. Ahgg is thrown off balance and trapped by his own webbing, and the witches' celebration of their victory is interrupted. The Flutter Ponies free Megan's captured friends and replace the Sunstone, only for Bumble to arrive looking to steal it again. Sting prevents her from taking it, and Rosedust offers the queen the chance to visit Flutter Valley whenever she wants flowers. Appeased, the bees return to Bumbleland, but the victory is seemingly cut short as a dark cloud appears. The witches prove to be responsible, making a last ditch attempt to darken the valley by preventing the Sunstone from receiving the light it needs to heal the valley before sunset. However, the Flutter Ponies use their Utter Flutter to dispel the clouds before unleashing it against the witches. With the villains defeated, the new friends watch as Flutter Valley is restored to its former glory. Characters Heroes *Megan Williams *Ponies **Flutter Ponies ***Morning Glory ***Rosedust *Spike *Bushwoolies *Furbobs Villains *Hydia *Reeka *Draggle *Hydia's family *Ahgg *Bees **Queen Bumble **Sting **Pointer Trivia *Spike mentions his father; this is in contrast to his later lack of memory of his parents in "Spike's Search." Category:Episodes Category:The End of Flutter Valley